The Storm Shepherds - The Calm (House Item)
| altname =The Storm Shepherds - The Calm| }} Book Text This book is one of the Storm Shepherd series titled "The Calm". It is the story two people from different times and backgrounds and how they join forces to find the answers they're looking for. How Danalithenis of Felwithe and Gremius Hazzengrav came to meet is a tale unto itself. Needless to say, were it not for Gremius to have been at the right place at the right time, Danalithenis would not be part of this new tale. Danalithenis, suffering from grievous wounds, was just barely saved from the clutches of death by the atoning Gremius. Gremius looked at Danalithenis, caught sight of his wounds, and offered the elf his last healing potion. Once Danalithenis was healed, the man introduced himself to the elf and offered to help him escape the island. Listening to the human's tale, Danalithenis accepted the offer, and they both sailed off into the turbulent ocean. Over the next several weeks as they sailed aimlessly, Gremius would fill in Danalithenis on what he missed during the centuries he was gone. Danalithenis would learn that the gods have left the world, or so many people believed. Gremius professed that, due to his visions, he wasn't necessarily sure that was the case. Danalithenis listened to Gremius as he described the vision and then told the man of the Surefall Glade. He said to Gremius that he thinks the old man was Karana, but had no idea what the darkness represented. After staring long and hard at Gremius, Danalithenis stated that he believed the story and would accompany him until the human found the truth he was seeking. Danalithenis and Gremius traveled for what seemed like months, maybe even years, across the endless oceans. They would stop at every island they found, both to replenish their water stores and to look for game. During this time, they became very good friends. As they landed at each island, Gremius was amazed at how much the world of Norrath could change so often from island to island. Danalithenis would sometimes pose theories as to where he believed they were, using odd names such as the Feerrott, or Lavastorm, or even Everfrost. Where Gremius was constantly in awe of the sights, Danalithenis saw a world destroyed. Finally Danalithenis couldn't take it anymore and asked Gremius what had happened to Faydwer, to the Greater Faydark... to Felwithe. Gremius looked at Danalithenis for a moment, and said in a sympathetic tone, "All of it was destroyed in the Rending, friend. As sure as the moon is in the sky, there is no more Faydwer". This was all Danalithenis needed to hear. He stepped inside his cabin and began to cry. Several days after their last conversation, Danalithenis spotted an island off in the distance covered in trees. They were both as excited as each other, but yet they were both hoping to find something different. As they made landfall, they gathered their gear and started to explore, both believing this to be their destination. When they were deep enough into the trees, they found a surprise that neither one were expecting. As they approached a calm pool of water, they spotted a person on the other side of the pool, sitting motionless. Aside from each other, they had seen no real people in countless months. As they stepped closer, they were able to make out that it wasn't just a person, but rather a child. Finally, as they got within several feet of the person, Danalithenis uttered the word, "Halfling". At that very moment, the old halfling opened her eyes. She explained that she was in deep meditation with the forest around her. She also looked at the two, gave her name as Tammin Whipperwillow, and said she had been waiting for them.